


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Flower_Flame_Princess



Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bounty Hunter Steve Rogers, Bounty Hunters, M/M, Pirate Bucky Barnes, Pirates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pretty Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Flame_Princess/pseuds/Flower_Flame_Princess
Summary: Stucky Bingo: Pirate AU|X|Steve thought it was surprisingly easy to capture the infamous pirate Captain James Barnes.Turns out, itwasn'tactually that easy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830520
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	A Pirate's Life For Me

"It’s a shame you’re a pirate," Steve said, a sigh seeping through his words, not all of them dishonest as he had promised himself at first. His eyes darted down towards the Captain's lips, lingering there before going back up to the icy eyes, that were doing the exact same, lingering on the plush of Steve's own lips. 

Somewhere, Steve's breathing stopped for a mere moment, and the urge to dip his head forward, to come closer and give the pirate Captain that what he wanted, grew considerably. He held himself back, putting a leash around the urge he should have thrown overboard hours ago. He cleared his throat. "We could have had fun together."

He sat back from the headboard, looking at his handiwork of the ropes tying the pirate captain to the wood. He leaned forward once more, checking the knot with careful hands, ignoring how the captain himself was smiling beneath him. This was not a time for jests. Steve had a bounty to cash in. With the money he would get for this job, he could finally pay off the debt his mother had build while caring for him when he was sick, which was nearly always. 

It did not make matters easier that he was straddling the captain's waist, but he had been in that position anyway, and it made holding the man down much easier. 

Truth be told, Steve had not expected it to be this easy. He had heard of the infamous pirate captain, with lots of sunken ships and deaths at sea on his name. He had a large crew with the most dangerous people a man could collect, from hellish women to brutal men. The captain himself was no sweetheart either, though he _was_ quite handsome. 

Steve scowled at himself. Sure, the Captain had half-long, waving brown hair that curled around his sharp, clean cut jaw, framing the icy blue eyes that seemed to take in everything around him, and the body that could have been sculpted out of marble. Sure, Steve was no tiny mouse either, he had his own share of muscled body parts and shared much in length, but if one were to describe him it would be more 'elegant' and 'frail', than actually 'bulky' or 'muscled'. 

But that was more than alright. 

It turned out, his bounties liked that. The unwashed, drunk, grabby men liked his slender frame and light-weight. They liked his 'itty-bitty' waist, his curvy hips, his thighs and his round, firm ass. They liked his ridiculously long, pitch black eyelashes. They liked his big blue eyes, and (acted) coy behavior. They liked it when he blushed and giggled and batted his eyes half-hooded. They liked him when he played vulnerable, and they invited him close and into private places. 

He turned it into a weapon, and a darn good one too. 

With a content sigh, Steve reached out and grabbed the flask that the Captain had put on the nightstand. He opened it and took a large swig, feeling a rush at the burning liquid that ran down his throat. He licked his lips, tongue darting put to drag across the lower one, and he cast a short glance in the Captain's direction, feeling some kind of perverted satisfaction upon seeing he had the man's full attention. More than that, even. 

"You don't look like you had to be dragged and forced to do this," the Captain said, quirking an eyebrow, "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

Steve shrugged, taking another short sip. "I *did* just catch one of the most renowned and infamous pirates of the seven seas, without that much of a struggle. Really, I had expected it to be much more strenuous. Who could have thought that all it would take was a pretty face?" 

They had gone up to the room for private reasons, after having drinks at the bar. Steve had put up his usual facade, batting his lashes and blushing at the captain's affections. He had mostly acted as though he was drinking, pouring it away quickly when the man was not looking. He did insist the man kept drinking; it was easier to get them when they were drunk. Surprisingly, the captain had not been as handsy as expected. He did what Steve had initiated, the sway of his hip inviting a hand, and the tilt of his head inviting lips, but the man had been polite and flity in a way that had actually made Steve feel hot in his pants. 

It had almost been - dare he say it - _fun_. 

"Just a pretty face?" The captain repeated, a low purr to his voice, "I am certainly not denying the beauty of your face and..." the captain let his gaze roam across Steve's body, "The rest of you, but now you are underestimating yourself, my dear. It was not just your ass that I felt attracted to, there's more to you than meets the eye."

The captain smirked, and for a moment Steve thought the man was so full of himself, but then he narrowed his eyes and came to alert. It was not arrogance, it was something else. Something victorious, almost, and it did not sit well with Steve.

"Really?" He asked, trying to get the attention to talking, "And what may that be?"

"I don't know," the pirate answered, with the vague shrug of his shoulders. Then his eyes sharpened, like a bullet aimed right at Steve's face. "But I want it." 

Before Steve's mind even had the chance to catch up on those words, and try to unravel their meaning, the pirate had thrown his legs up, wrapping them around Steve's slender waist with ease, pulling him forward faster than Steve could comprehend, and he was twisted down to the side by a weight much more than his own. Steve yelped in surprise, the sound leaving his mouth before he could stop it, and it made the pirate grin, as the man was now hovering above him. Hands unbound. 

Somehow, the captain had managed to undo his bounds unseen, and flip Steve over on the large bed, so he was on top instead. Strong hands spared no moment wrapping around Steve's wrists, pushing them down on the bed. Both of Steve's hands were transferred to one of the Captain, which angered Steve though he could do nothing about it, and the rope came back into view. 

"Hey!" Steve protested, before the Captain shifted his weight so Steve was pinned down to the bed even harder. His hands were swiftly bound with the precision of a man who had done it more often. 

"How did you-" Steve was staring up wide-eyed and slack-jawed, feeling annoyingly awed at the man's skills. "How is this..."

Not a part of Steve even thought about telling the man how amazing this truly was, but he could not deny it to himself. Though a large part of him also acknowledged that he was royally fucked. He had tried to turn in the pirate captain, and now the pirate was going to do who knew what to him as payback. Punishment, torture, murder. It was all an option. Pain, agony, burning. 

No. That could not happen. He had to fight back. 

Steve kicked up his legs. It was useless. He tried to wriggle his way free but to no avail. He attempted to wrestle his arms from the iron, vise-like grip, but no such luck. 

"Let me go," he snapped, "Untie me, now!"

The pirate pressed a finger against his lips. "Shh baby, _hush_." He smiled slightly, fondly. "My beautiful flower. All mine now."

Steve prepared himself to cuss up a storm, but the pirate grabbed a long strip of linnen from his pocket, stretching it between his fingers. Then he moved it down, working it around Steve's clenched jaw and into his mouth, taking the two ends and tying them to the back of Steve's head. The fabric tasted dusty and old, and a little bit like sea salt and leather. 

"You're amazing," the pirate said, eyes searching into Steve's. "Nay- you're _incredible_." Something of a smile of disbelief came to the man's face. "I like to collect things. Amazing things, beautiful things, incredible things." His voice dropped to a whisper. "And you fit right up that alley." 

Steve huffed back, feeling strangely exposed beneath the captain, though he was not as worried or afraid as he should be. He tried to speak around the gag, but all that came out were muffled noises. 

"A neat little package," the pirate mused, stroking the back of his fingers down the side of Steve's face, awfully gently. "My precious treasure. You will fit right in."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, but I'm writing on my phone and that's a lot more difficult than I expected. Still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
